


momo no hana

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Naruto Fics [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attraction, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Drabble, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Genderbending, Time Travel, and i apologize, sasuke also thinks thats attractive, sasuke hurts tobiramas old man sensibilities, sasuke thinks thats attractive, this is garbage, tobirama is a fool, tobirama is outclassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: It was only when she hid herself after sensing someone approach did she realize that something was seriously wrong. Watching a konoha nin who looked freakishly like the Sandaime Hokage fly past her in the trees above was suspicious. Following them wasn't hard, not when they were so concerned with meeting up with the-the Nidaime Hokage?Well, Sasuke thinks, blinking as she silently followed after them, this was new. Time Travel Drabble; Tobirama/Female!Sasuke





	momo no hana

**Author's Note:**

> little tobisasu drabble thing. i have more ideas for this story, but the words just werent coming, so i decided to just post it as is

* * *

**momo no hana**

* * *

"Protect those who love the village and those who believe in you."

Sasuke watched Senju Tobirama intently, curiosity burning bright as she watched the Nidaime Hokage prepare to sacrifice himself for his comrades. His stark white hair stuck out horribly from his position, his words firm as he appointed a young Sarutobi Hiruzen as the Sandaime Hokage. Indecision filled her as she hesitated, eyes tracking the Konoha nin as they stared up at their leader.

Should she do anything? Should she stop the Nidaime from sacrificing himself?

Ending up in the past wasn't the oddest things to ever happen to her, i.e. see battling a psychotic moon goddess, but it was certainly original. She's certain there's some explanation for her waking up in unfamiliar woods, her head pounding from a truly horrendous headache, her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan bleeding heavily as she stumbled around the woods like a fresh genin. It was only when she hid herself after sensing someone approach did she realize that something was seriously wrong. Watching a konoha nin who looked freakishly like the Sandaime Hokage fly past her in the trees above was suspicious. Following them wasn't hard, not when they were so concerned with meeting up with the-the Nidaime Hokage?

_Well_, Sasuke thinks, blinking as she silently followed after them, _this was new._

Now, here she was, casually eavesdropping on the famous speech the Nidaime had delivered before he resigned himself to his death at the hands of the Kinkaku Force. She still had time to interfere. Saving him would change the course of history in astronomical ways. What would the village be like after being under Tobirama for longer? Would the Uchiha grow wary and discontent faster or would it give them a chance to show Tobirama that it was unnecessary to treat the Uchiha with a constant level of suspicion? He obviously didn't have that many problems with the Uchiha he partnered with, but that left the rest of the Uchiha clan in the wind, constantly under the impression that their village leader didn't trust them.

_Besides_, Sasuke admitted to herself, leaping down from the tree she had been hiding in, _I don't have anything to return back to, so I might as well do something fun._

Sasuke didn't even flinch when seven heads turned to her, hostility heavy in the air.

"You are not part of the Kinkaku Force," the Nidaime stated, red eyes narrowed and body tense as he looked her up and down.

"I don't recognize you," the single Uchiha spits, standing to face her.

Sasuek tilts her head, taking in who she knows must be Uchiha Kagami, Shisui's ancestor and the only Uchiha the Nidaime had ever shown any affection for. _I wonder what makes him so special..._

"I can lure the Kinkaku force away," Sasuke tells them, amused by their hostility. It's not like Sasuke doesn't get it. They are in a war, after all, and being ambushed by someone who appears as an ally is suspicious. She's just come from a war and she supposes she can sort of understand their feelings; granted, her war was both more complicated and more simple. The bad guys comprised of Zetsu, Obito (until he switched sides), a deranged goddess, and multiple shinobi who were clearly brought back from the dead. They had to deal with such a small pool of enemies, though Zetsu could multiply. They knew the face of every enemy they had to deal with.

"Who are you?" another shinobi asks, brown eyes narrowed in a hateful sneer.

Sasuke doesn't react, even if seeing that familiar x-shaped scar makes her want to punch something. Danzō, at this point in time, has done nothing to deserve her rather justified ire. She's sure that once she takes care of the shinobi tracking them, she will find some reason to kick him in the balls. She's resourceful like that.

"If you don't leave soon, they'll catch all of you," Sasuke informs them, catching on to the way the Nidaime is tensing, his fingers held against the ground as his eyes dart back and forth between her and another direction.

His red eyes meet her single uncovered eye and he nods, not saying anything as he turns and silences his comrades with a single look.

"Why are we just letting her do it? Kagami said he didn't even recognize her," Danzō harshly whispers, ignoring the heavy look he is given in return.

"It is odd for an Uchiha to make the sacrifice play," is Tobirama's answer, the chill in his voice making Sasuke twitch. She wants to scowl at him, annoyance racing through her veins, but she does nothing, simply staring back at him with a blank expression. Kagami wrinkles his nose slightly, obviously offended as well, but Sasuke can physically see him shrugging it off. Sasuke can admit that maybe Tobirama has a point for some of the more...unstable Uchiha, but she escaped her insanity and she liked to think she was far more charitable nowadays. He couldn't have possibly known that, but still...

"Move," Tobirama demands and the others follow.

Sasuke turns her back to them, adrenaline rushing through her veins as a small smile graces her lips. It won't be anything like fighting a goddess at Naruto's side, but she's sure this will be interesting nonetheless.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is the most infuriating individual Tobirama has ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on. The one-eyed kunoichi had swept in at just the right moment, successfully ushered them out of danger, and then returned with barely a scratch on her, Kinkaku Force supposedly taken care of. She was cold and calculating and every time she managed to pull one over on him, she smirked at him and he could physically feel his blood pressure rise in annoyance.

"Uchiha-san," Tobirama said again, resisting the urge to grind his teeth together, "please answer the question. How is it that nobody knows you?"

Sasuke shrugs, her feet on the table as she serenely rests back, her chair wobbling precariously on only it's two back legs. "How should I know?"

Tobirama twitches, hating the fact that he can't stop himself from scowling at the amused curl of her lips. Her entire body reads as relaxed and unconcerned, all the way from her posture to her half lidded eye. She doesn't find him threatening in the least, and seeing as Tobirama was sure he would die at the hands of the Kinkaku Force and she had escaped with her life, he wonders if maybe she has reasons to be so confident. How would an Uchiha that powerful go unnoticed by him? He got close to Kagami specifically to make sure he wouldn't fall to the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred. Here is this smug kunoichi, clearly far stronger than appearances suggest, and he has no memory of ever laying eyes on her.

"It's hot," she says suddenly, one arm appearing from underneath her travelling cloak to nimbly unclasp it, the fabric falling from her shoulders.

Tobirama isn't embarrassed by bodies. He's worked far too extensively with the deceased; he's seen plenty of things. He will admit, however, that he's never been granted the sight of a kunoichi who is hardly covered. Even the Senju kunoichi who had been assigned seduction missions back in the day wore more than the female Uchiha in front of him. Tobirama did his best not to stare at her bared skin, instead letting his gaze fall to the kunoichi's missing left arm. She was handicapped and still so powerful?

"Listen, Hokage-sama," the Uchiha interrupts his thoughts, forcing him to look up and meet her single eye. "I suppose I've come off as rather rude. My mother taught me better than that, so I apologize. You want the truth?"

"Yes, Uchiha-san," Tobirama answers warily.

Sasuke smiles, a mischievous thing that brightens her eye and adds color to her cheeks, and suddenly Tobirama feels two different emotions unfurl in his stomach. One is the soft warmth of a budding attraction, her delicate features pleasing and her battle prowess astounding. The other is dread, because Tobirama is familiar enough with the Uzumaki to see when someone is about to reveal information that will turn your entire world upside down.

"I'm from the future," Sasuke says sweetly, batting her eyelashes, "and I just saved your dumb ass."

_Yes_, Tobirama thinks numbly, staring at a smirking Sasuke,_ she must be related to the Uzumaki somehow._

**Author's Note:**

> sasuke learned how to troll from naruto and regrets nothing


End file.
